Love Story
by Rebecca1
Summary: Is there such a thing as True Love or does it always end in disaster ?
1. Chapter 1

"There is no such thing." Evangeline protested to her friend over dinner. It was their weekly 'BFF Night' in which they made sure not to make plans with anybody else. It was why it was every Wednesday; they came to the conclusion that no-one would want to make plans with them on a Wednesday night. It had worked for the past four years.

"Yes there is." The brunette insisted taking a large gulp of red wine from her glass.

"Then why haven't I found my true love?" The woman smirked as she used her trademark sarcastic tone.

"Because you're a cynic." Abbie replied matter-of-factly. "You ought to think about that, you're just too stubborn – narrow minded maybe." The disbelieving look she received made her laugh, loudly.

"Me? Me? I'm not cynical I just don't believe in true love or love at first sight. That's like telling me my soul mate is sitting in this room as we speak." Evangeline spoke before she ate the last few tomato sauce drenched chips.

"Well, you never know. It could be that guy." Her best friend teased, pointing to a fifty year old stern-faced man, clearly waiting on someone as he glanced down at his gold watch every few seconds.

"Well, according to your logic my 'true love' could be someone else's, already married or it could be a frickin' kid in like Argentina! This true love could be anywhere in the world and I may not ever find said person – if it even is a male." She was twenty-four and had had the same lecture about dating and 'true love' several times over the last couple of years as she'd apparently had a 'sufficient amount of time to get over Charlie'. Charlie had been Evangeline's boyfriend for five years before he asked her to marry him, they were due to get married the following year but three months after his proposal she found him in bed with Shana – a really good friend of hers from Uni. The pair of them ran off and got married in Vegas shortly thereafter. "Even you could be my true love."

"No, I couldn't." Abbie retorted rolling her eyes at the raven haired woman. "I already have a boyfriend who I am very happy with thank you very much." She slapped the woman's hand playfully when she laughed, bringing a smile to her face.

"I'll be back in a minute, order me a slice of warm chocolate cake and ice-cream and some more Diet Coke please?" Abbie was told as the twenty-four year old began to get up from her seat, the chair scraping across the floor. "I'm nippin' to the loo." She added as way of explanation at her company's puzzled expression.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

The BAU team sat at a rather large table, however not big enough to fit them too comfortably. They'd been sat there for over twenty-minutes making small talk or discussing the outcome of their last case whilst waiting for their main course to arrive. It was unusual for them to be out together on a Wednesday night all having dinner together, Hotch preferring to go home to his son along with JJ but Dave and Garcia had insisted that it was necessary – Rossi even offering to pay. It was a nice restaurant – green, red and white being the main colours present almost everywhere, down to the chairs and even the napkins on the table alternating between the three. The music was low and soft making the whole atmosphere safe and cosy.

"Well Morgan you have nice taste, coulda warned us about the long wait though." Prentiss teased from the opposite side of the table.

"Ha ha, it's usually really quick." The agent defended himself. "Did you not consider the possibility that maybe it's cos there's so many of us?"

Before Emily had a chance to reply, the waitress moved in, apologising for the wait and handing the food to the correct recipient's with the help of Hotch. The menu was fairly vast and so it didn't take long for the agents to decide what they wanted, Reid was too busy looking at the deserts to realise that he hadn't made his order until Derek repetitively tapped him. Luckily, it didn't take longer than two minutes for the genius to decide on two dishes so Rossi ended up getting him a cheeseburger – the simpler of the two options.

"I'll be back in a minute." Reid informed the team, standing up. "Make sure Morgan doesn't steal any of my chips." He warned, slapping the back of the man's head for good measure.

Spencer managed to take two steps before his reflexes kicked in and he caught the girl who'd just tripped right in front of him. Setting her on her feet, he smiled shyly. "Careful." He admonished lightly.

"Thank you." The pair stared at each other for a while longer, the girl still in his arms. "Er, sorry." She told him, breaking eye contact by looking down and blushing.

"No, it's, er, ok." The genius told her awkwardly, putting his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heel. "Just glad I caught you before you fell."

"Yeah, me too." They stood uncomfortably in front of each other for what seemed like forever for the younger woman. "I'm Evangeline." No move was made to shake his hand.

"Spencer." Giving her a half smile he stilled and looked at her properly for the first time – her black waist length hair, grass green eyes, sweet smile and curvy figure. It made him blush at the obviousness of his inspection.

"Well thanks for saving me Spencer." She smiled and Reid sighed in relief, glad that she hadn't mentioned his checking her out.

He'd realised he'd thought that too soon as she walked past him and whispered: "Next time you wanna check a girl out I suggest you do it a little more subtly than that." He didn't miss the humour in her voice but grinned as he made his way to the bathrooms.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**Well this is the first chapter of a new story providing people are interested in it .**

**Let me know what you think ? Please ?**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reads , follows , favourites and reviews :D I never anticipated this kind of response so thanks again :-)**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

A whole four days had passed and he couldn't get her out of his head , even during the case they'd just worked she'd managed to occupy his thoughts – luckily not enough to raise suspicion that he wasn't at the top of his game . Dr Reid was a genius but for the life of him he couldn't fathom out why he couldn't get her bright green eyes out of his head ; why he had such inappropriate thoughts about her body beneath his , kissing her and undressing her when he'd only met her briefly . Momentarily , he wondered if she was as caught up on him as he was her but immediately dismissed the thought deeming it ridiculous . She was far too witty and beautiful to be interested in him and they had only met for a minute . He knew nothing about her and he'd never see her again .

"Pretty boy , what the hell are you thinking about , I've been calling your name for , what , five minutes ." Derek said glancing down at his watch .

"Yep , he's been behaving like a child 'cos he's craving your attention ." Emily interjected smiling innocently at the scowl left on the man's face .

"Nothing much . Just about a book I read last night , which reminds me there's a documentary on-"

"So…" JJ interrupted walking over to the trio and stopping in between Morgan and Reid's desk . "Who wants to get the coffee ? The coffee machine's broken and I've got a mass amount of work to do ." She knew they'd most likely believe her and yes it was , to an extent true , but honestly she just couldn't be bothered . Moving took so much energy ; so much energy that she didn't have . Henry had been up all night and so she'd gotten next to no sleep as she thought Will deserved a night off from Henry duty considering he'd spent four days taking care of him whilst she was off on a case . As much as she loved and adored Henry sometimes he was difficult , so much so that it could drive her insane .

"Erm , we've got work to do too ." Prentiss informed her picking up and pointing to one of the several files scattered across her untidy desk .

"I'll go ." Reid volunteered absent – mindedly . Coffee would help him wake up and stop the woman invading his brain if only for a short time until he closed his eyes .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Four days . Four long days of wishing to see him again . Needing to see him again . The way he looked at her made her feel special , the way he smiled at her in appreciation – regardless of it being for her body – made her feel beautiful . Excitement coursed through her body whenever she thought back to that moment , thankful that she had slipped . The feel of his arms around her in a warm embrace still made her blush . Never had she felt like this , it was a whole other feeling than she'd felt with Charlie – it was more intense and she felt safe with him . There was a foreign sensation in the bottom of her stomach when she thought of him , and she couldn't help but smile as she thought of him . Spencer was the object of her dreams and although she knew it seemed stalkerish or obsessive she couldn't help it . She couldn't help fantasising about his lips on hers , on her neck . She had wondered for the umpteenth time in those four days what he looked like under his clothes .

"Lady are you gonna move !" The man behind her in the queue rudely commented , sarcasm commanding his harsh voice . Wisely holding her tongue the woman stepped directly in front of the counter and asked for her usual ; hot chocolate , a chocolate brownie and a slice of their special chocolate fudge cake . It didn't take long for her to receive her order and as she walked and put the cakes into her bag a hot burning sensation raged from her hand and wrist , a tall obstacle in her way that was covered in her scolding drink .

"I am so sorry." Evangeline rushed out , rubbing the napkin down the now wet shirt in front of her . A hand captured hers as she heard a swearing noise ; the other hand pulling the shirt away from their skin .

"It's fine ." Upon looking up she realised just who it was and couldn't stop herself from laughing .

"I'm sorry . Really ." She continued to laugh before he realised who she was .

"You really ought to watch where you're going . You might end up killing me – or yourself ." He teased , smiling with a raised eyebrow .

"Maybe ." She shrugged . "But we really ought to stop meeting like this , people'll talk ."

"I don't care . Let 'em ." Both realised how close they were and quickly took a step backwards coughing awkwardly .

"I think I owe you a cup of coffee or whatever you drink after , er , spilling my drink all over you ." Evangeline declared to put an end to their deafening silence . Her memory of him didn't do him justice – or maybe it was the tight – fitting dark purple shirt and waistcoat he was wearing .

"Er , I've sorta been nominated by my team to buy the rounds and I can't have you paying for all that ." He informed her somewhat disappointed , cursing his team . If only they weren't waiting on him the he could've taken her up on the offer and actually talked to her ; gotten to know her .

"Team ?" She cocked her head to one side , curiously .

"Yeah , I work with the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI . I was with them the other night when we met ?" Talking to her felt natural to him , she was easy going and completely inviting . Irresistible .

"The FBI ? Impressive ." She smiled wickedly , casting her eyes down and over his body , biting her lip seductively in the process . "Good to know , definitely could be helpful one day ."

Spencer smirked at the woman in front of her , clad in a white summer dress which ended just above her knees and some beige unlaced walking boots which should've looked entirely out of place but instead looked good on her . The dress was tight and showed off her slim waist and perfect assets , her legs long . A series of coloured bracelets – some just beaded , other's more or less weaved string , covered her wrist leading down to black nails . "Next time you wanna check a guy out I suggest you do it a little more subtly than that."

"Funny ." Evangeline rolled her eyes and laughed as he quoted her words back to her . She usually hated when people did that but for some unexplainable reason she found it amusing when he did it . Routing through her bag she found a pen , grabbed his hand and wrote several numbers on it . "Call me , I need to thank you and apologise somehow – and I figure FBI agents are busy people ." She winked as she moved past him and left , dropping her cup in the bin as she left .

Reid looked down at the numbers on his hand and grinned . He would definitely be calling her .

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**Hope this was up to scratch :S**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it **

**Please review ? Please ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reads , follows , favourites and reviews :D**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Reid entered the bullpen and tried to hide his grin as he made it to his desk; the desk that JJ was now occupying.

"Bout time." Morgan groaned as the genius began handing out the coffee to those in the bullpen area. "Woah. Hold on. What's that?" Spencer began to panic thinking it was something urgent until he saw that Derek was pointing to the digits on his hand which had also drawn the girls' attention . He had no idea how he was going to get out of this one – as much as he'd like to tell the team and see the look on Morgan's face he didn't want to be put off from calling her by anyone's teasing or joking and even though they would be happy for him he'd just met the woman and didn't want to get his hopes up to be let down.

"Nothing." The young agent replied after a lot of deliberation on his part, despite knowing that they already knew what it was even if they didn't know who the phone number belonged to. He shooed JJ from his chair and flopped down on it with a sigh of content. Today was a good day.

"That's not nothing. Who's the lucky girl?" Prentiss asked from behind him making him swivel his seat to the side to give him a view of all three of his team mates.

"Guys, we have paperwork to do." Spencer told them in an attempt to shift the topic onto something other than his personal life. In the past it had proved to be an effective tactic, of course he realised a little too late that it only really worked when Hotch was there to get them back on track. Where was Hotch when he needed him?

"Yeah, but we also have a secret to decipher." JJ concluded. "And I'm bored of my paperwork. I've gotten to the point where the words are all blurred." Her voice portrayed a child-like quality, almost that of a sulking five year old begging for sympathy. In actual fact, her friends were the only thing keeping her awake – if she went back into her office now she was certain that she'd succumb to the temptation of sleep.

"No you don't. No secret." Reid stated, picking up his coffee and taking a sip before bowing his head over the open files pretending to work.

"Oooo, who's got a secret?" Garcia asked excitedly. Great that's just what the kid needed. Garcia was one of those people who were very persistent; she'd always get the information she wanted eventually and he knew this time wouldn't be any different. See, Reid always gave the tech analyst the information she wanted because he knew it'd be easier to tell her when she wanted it then to have her search through his records or harass him, it was never worth the trouble. However, this time he was determined to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

"Reid's got a girl's number." Prentiss supplied as she raised her coffee cup towards the man in a congratulatory gesture before taking a sweet gulp of the cooling liquid.

"Oh my God, who is she?" Penelope squealed, clapping her hands together and causing the others, minus Spencer, to laugh. `

"Work." The genius motioned to the files splayed out across his desk before proceeding to scribble across the page furiously in his 'rushed' handwriting that he used to get things done quicker – so he said but it was pretty much his normal handwriting - to emphasise the word.

"Interesting name." Morgan laughed.

"Yep. Can't say I've ever met anyone called 'Work' before or even heard of 'em actually. But I guess there's a first time for everything." Jennifer mused from her newly created seat at the edge of her best friend's untidy desk.

"When can we meet Work Reid?" Prentiss asked in mock seriousness and this was the moment the man realised that it was going to be a long day. Very long.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Evangeline had been waiting for his call all day. It had now gone 6.30 and he still hadn't called. She'd given her number to him about six hours ago – maybe he wasn't as interested as she'd thought. She wasn't the most patient woman in the world, in fact she hated waiting and so this was agony for her. Standing up, she trudged into the kitchen to put the kettle on before grabbing a spoon and some Ben and Jerry's from the freezer – Ben and Jerry's could fix everything. Ironically, not two minutes after she began eating her ice-cream did her mobile phone ring making her jump at the sudden noise. The woman practically pounced on it as she answered it eagerly.

"Hello?" She asked praying that it'd be him on the other end.

"Hey, it's er Spencer. You know the guy that you spilt your drink over?" She giggled at the memory before clearing her throat and repeating her greeting.

"So I guess I owe you a drink?" She questioned, her fingers crossed as she pleaded to herself for him to agree. He'd called so why wouldn't he let her buy him some coffee? They could talk, get to know each other. She really wanted to get to know him.

"How about dinner?" Spencer had no idea what on earth had possessed him to say it but the thought of just coffee wasn't good enough, they wouldn't have enough time to chat, not really. He knew that he may have been pushing his luck but it was worth a shot, at least then he'd know for sure whether she liked him just as much as he did her.

"You wanna go to dinner with me?" Confusion was her initial response as it was the most unexpected thing to happen. He wanted to go to dinner with her. She almost squealed in delight but wisely held it back as she didn't want to appear to eager and scare him away. Her reaction and desire to want to see him both excited her and alarmed her – never before had she experienced anything like this. Right at that moment her words from the night they met decided to come back to her in full force: 'my soul mate is sitting in this room as we speak'. Shaking her head she quickly dismissed the thought; she should not be thinking like that when they've known each other for five days and talked three times.

"Erm, yeah." He replied uncertainly. "But if you don't want to it's fine I was just wondering and-"

"Yes." She told him cringing at the overly happy tint to her voice but glad to put him out of his rushed babbling misery. As cute as it was she didn't have the heart to make him think that she didn't want to. "I really want to. Just name the when and the where."

Reid grinned at how eager she sounded, glad that she actually wanted to go to dinner with him – which he took as a good sign. "Ok, well how about that new restaurant that's just opened by the cinema at, say, 7.30? If you want?" He could've hit himself for his sudden loss of confidence towards the end of the suggestion. She'd already said yes why would she suddenly not want to go?

"Yeah sounds good to me. Meet you there or do you wanna pick me up, or me pick you up?" Cringing slightly at the beginning of a potential ramble she cursed at being so uncool about the situation. She made the decision to get some dating tips from Abbie. Once again she was forced to remind herself that they were not dating – she really feared that she was bordering on obsessive or stalker-like.

"I'll pick you up." He stated with finality taking control of the conversation.

"Great." He couldn't help laughing this time at the excitement it appeared she felt. He'd never admit it but he felt the same way. Nothing he'd ever felt with a woman had ever compared to this and he hoped he'd never lose it. As new as it was it just felt fitting, right. "I live at apartment 37 at Whybrie Hay."

"Ok. See you in an hour and ten minutes. Bye." After her confirmation and goodbye he pushed his phone away from him and grinned. He'd successfully just asked a woman out for the first time – he didn't count JJ – and it felt great. Sometimes secrets weren't that bad, and sometimes good things really did happen.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**Well there's that chapter , sorry if it's too short **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Let me know what you think ? Please ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the massive delay and for not writing :S**

**Thanks for the reads , reviews , favourites and alerts though :D**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

At 7.30 on the dot there was a knock on the door. Evangeline grinned as she answered it, finding her date for the night standing before her in his usual attire minus the tie and cardigan. The first two buttons of his shirt were un-done along with the cuffs and his short hair was messy but cute.

"Hey." The woman smiled as she shut the door behind her making sure it was locked.

"Hey yourself." Quickly, Spencer did a once over of her outfit – a short deep red dress with a black belt and heels. She'd curled her long hair into loose ringlets wearing only a minimal amount of make-up. "You look beautiful." He smirked as she blushed then took her hand leading her to his car – a new one which Morgan had forced him to buy because according to him Reid's car was one drive away from falling apart.

The drive to the restaurant was far from awkward not once had they run out of things to talk about. Before long they were seated in the small but cosy restaurant. The walls behind them were pale brown brick, candles in the middle of each of the darker brown oak tables and cushioned red chairs around them.

"Have you decided what you want to order?" One of the waiters asked, stopping in front of the pair with a smile plastered on his face though his eyes conveyed his irritation and boredom.

"Er, yeah." Evangeline started looking over the menu again. "Can I have a plain bacon cheeseburger with fries and a glass of Diet Coke please?" The waiter nodded politely as he scribbled down her order.

"And I'll have, well I'll have the oven baked chicken parmigiana with Coke please." Spencer stated resolutely. It'd actually taken him ten minutes to find what he wanted to order having sent the waiter away twice. His date had found it quite amusing making several jokes at his expense.

Bidding his due the man walked away to give in the orders leaving the pair alone once again.

"So what's your favourite tv show?" Evangeline asked him. They'd decided it was a good idea to get to know each other through a questioning game which they'd been playing for the past forty – five minutes.

"I watch several documentaries or erm Star Trek." Reid told her enthusiastically and she burst out laughing much to the man's confusion. "What?" He asked smiling awkwardly with his eyebrow raised out of curiosity.

"I-I'm s-so sorry." She said inbetween laughs and deep breaths supplying her with air. "It's just, I mean, Star Trek? I knew you were a bit of a nerd but Star Trek? Wow." This had him laughing too for a moment, catching the attention of some of the other close-by diners.

"Ok, well what's your favourite tv show, you didn't tell me." The woman sat opposite him really did confuse him; she was so different from anyone else he'd ever met. She was fun and interesting yet he couldn't quite figure her out or what exactly she saw in him – just walking into the restaurant she'd been met with stares of appreciation from several men passing by. It actually made him feel proud and slightly cocky knowing that she was with him, for tonight at least.

"Honestly I like Cold Case – the crime drama, then Scrubs and Two and a Half Men – two comedies, the first is set in a hospital and well, you just have to watch it it's about doctors, surgeons, nurses and stuff. The second has Charlie Sheen in it." Evangeline informed him by way of explanation after seeing his puzzled look. "And I guess, to even the playing field on the whole nerd stuff I've gotta confess that, er, I love the tv programme Charmed and I have the full DVD collection of Buffy the Vampire Slayer cos it was, and still is, my favourite tv show, like ever." His mouth twitched slightly before moving up into a grin and then elevated into full blown laughter.

"And you said Star Trek was bad? Buffy the Vampire Slayer? You really are a strange one." With that she mumbled 'next question' to him much to his amusement. "Do you have any siblings?"

Rolling her eyes in mock disappointment at his question she took a sip of her drink. "I have an older sister, she's twenty-seven and she has a four year old boy, Adam. My parents live in Indianapolis – I don't really speak to them anymore though." Evangeline was scared at just how much she was willing to tell this man, he was just so easy to talk to. She didn't want to tell him her life story or bore him but he actually seemed interested. She knew he was a curious person and seemed very eager for knowledge. Instead of weird she actually found it rather endearing and sweet.

"Why not?" Just then, and saving the twenty-five year old from an explanation, their meals were placed carefully in front of them and after the waiter's warning about it being hot and the request for tomato sauce, Spencer had told her she'd put so much on and over her meal that it looked like something had died on her plate, they continued their conversation.

"What's your favourite movie?" She asked looking him in the eye before taking a bite of her burger greedily.

Reid knew that she'd deliberately changed the topic but let it go, he wouldn't want to talk about his family either and was glad that she didn't push for him to talk about his family. "I don't really have one to be honest, I don't watch a lot of tv yet alone movies. What're yours?"

Wide eyed and shocked she quirked an eyebrow at him. "You really wanna know?" An exaggerated eye roll from him later and a laugh from her, she continued. "I like Grease and Dirty Dancing, Top Gun and Cocktail, 27 Dresses and Harry Potter."

"So essentially chick flicks then."

"Hey, they're great films." The woman defended, "don't knock 'em til' you've tried 'em."

Spencer laughed, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "They're chick flicks and I don't wanna watch 'em. They are actually very well made though, preying on a woman's dream of the perfect man and fairy tale ending – they meet, they don't like each other at first or are in another relationship, then there's an argument or whatever and then they're all heart-broken and then they always find their way back to each other, there's an apology and a kiss and they live happily ever after. It's essentially the same plot just with a different storyline, or a different interpretation of one – it's basically just a different actor and actress, once you've seen one you've seen them all yet women still go and watch them anyway."

"Yeah, cos they're cute." The young man snorted.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, really I do, but they are as far from reality as you could get, and they're always these really cocky, arrogant guys who always seem to have big muscles and whatever but the women always seem to make the guys fall in love with them. It's just not reality, it's strange." He informed her, smiling when she did.

"I watch them cos they're good and I enjoy them not cos I'm under the illusion that some guys gonna come and sweep me off my feet and we'll instantly fall in love, get married and have kids or whatever and anyway it's the same with any genre of film. Take horror films for example, they're all basically the same they just take an idea like a serial killer, make the crimes a little different and there you go, a whole new horror film but something that's been done hundreds of times before yet it won't be noticed because the content's different. And the majority of films with serial killers are over exaggerated anyway and I mean, come on, if you walk into your home why leave the lights off? Then they walk towards the noise they've heard even if it's inside the house, still in the dark, and calling 'hello' as though someone's gonna answer, I mean come on. Then, going to a cabin or house or whatever in the middle of nowhere or in the woods or whatever is setting yourself up to be killed, what kind of idiot would do that?" Honestly, she'd seen very few horror films being as she scared easily after once, after watching Nightmare on Elm Street, she'd hallucinated that he was in her room and about to kill her. That was the third and last horror film she'd ever watched.

"I have year's worth of proof to tell you a lot of people do." Reid stated simply, finishing off the remainder of his meal.

"Have you ever seen Grease or Dirty Dancing or Harry Potter – which by the way, isn't a chick flick." He slowly shook his head. "Watch one with me then."

"Watch a chick flick? I like you, really like you, but I don't think I could put myself through the torture of some stupid romance film." He told her then after a minute smirked and added: "unless, you watch an episode of Star Trek with me."

"Er…" She mentally kicked herself for forgetting he was a genius. Honestly, she didn't care what they did just that she really wanted to spend some more time with him but she certainly hadn't anticipated he'd resort to making her watch Star Trek. "Watch Grease and I'll watch _one _episode of Star Trek." Grinning he agreed. He really enjoyed getting his way.

**- . - . - . -. - . - . -.**

**This actually took me three days to write :S**

**Yeah , sorry it took so long**

**Thanks for reading , hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Let me know what you think ? Please ?**


End file.
